


I Should Have Told You

by evanderblake



Series: Egobang [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Bad date, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sad, dan's sweat gland issues, this is my most popular fic for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Arin takes Dan on a walk… in the sweltering heat… while he’s wearing a jacket and long-sleeved shirt.Very short. I apologize.





	I Should Have Told You

**Author's Note:**

> A filled tumblr prompt for anonymous.

Walking. More like speed-walking, Dan thought. Arin wanted to spend the whole afternoon with him and that’s how it started. With walking. It’s not that Dan didn’t enjoy going on a nice walk once in a while, but he preferred it when it wasn’t so hot outside, and when the sun wasn’t beating down on him. He wasn’t exactly prepared for the announcement of their outside adventure, so he wasn’t dressed properly either; with his long-sleeved shirt, tight jeans, and leather jacket (all of which he had been wearing because the A/C in the office malfunctioned and turned the place into a freaking tundra), he should have been sweating profusely by this point.

But he wasn’t. Because that’s not how Dan’s body functioned.

All the heat was building inside him, which initially didn’t bother him. The first ten minutes of the walk were enjoyable, and he could keep up a conversation comfortably. However, it was the minutes that followed that turned the day into his living nightmare.

Suddenly, it was too hot. Much too hot. He shed his jacket, tying it around his waist like a child or a middle-aged dad. That helped for a couple minutes, but the heat returned swiftly. He started to fall behind.

Arin had been quiet for a while, enjoying the nice day. Up until recently, he had been in a weird mood that left him a bit unapproachable and depressed, so to see him this joyous over being outside with Dan was certainly a sight. Dan loved seeing his smile, his bouncy walk, the way his posture straightened out when he was happy. But Dan couldn’t see.

“It’s such a nice day today!” Arin beamed, basking in the intense heat.

Dan couldn’t answer. He couldn’t breathe. He was already behind by at least ten feet when he dropped to his knees.

“Dan?” Arin asked again, turning around to see his best friend crumpled on the ground like a piece of paper. He screamed.

Dan blacked out.

~

All he heard was yelling when he started to come to. He wasn’t outside anymore, but he wasn’t anywhere he recognized, either.

A hospital. He was in a hospital.

Arin was sobbing and yelling, his voice shaky and uneven, telling the doctors to move faster.

Dan’s eyes opened for the first time in what felt like hours. Arin was an absolute wreck. His eyes were red and puffy, tears continually leaking out of them. He was unsteady and looked like he could collapse. Dan smirked; Arin probably felt worse than Dan did at the moment.

And then Arin saw him, his eyes open and a small smile on his face as he gazed at him.

“Hey,” Dan whispered, his throat dry and raspy.

Arin broke down in a whole knew way, falling onto his knees and weeping uncontrollably. Dan had never seen him like this, and it was almost comforting to know that this man cared about him so much.

Suzy and Brian pulled him off his knees and onto the chair next to Dan’s hospital bed. Dan reached out a shaking hand to grasp his. Their eyes met again.

“I thought you had died. Y-you were b-barely breathing and… I c-couldn’t get you to wake up!” Arin sobbed.

Dan smiled sadly. “I probably should have told you about my sweat gland problem. This could have all been avoided.”

Arin shook his head as he traced the lines on Dan’s hand. “That doesn’t matter now. The only thing that matters is that you’re still alive and breathing and,” he took a deep breath, washing away the sadness in his voice, “that I can still be with you.”

Dan’s heart started racing, which was amplified by the monitor that began to pick up speed. Arin pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

“I wouldn’t go and die on you like that. That’s kind of a dick move.”


End file.
